A Feline Visitor
by KazunaRei
Summary: A very special cat has taken up residence in the Shindou home.


It was like a bomb went off in his room. Hikaru stared at the scattering of black and white stones on the floor of his bedroom making it hard to walk in. He bit back a sigh sinking to his knees scooping the stones into his hand while Sai, standing behind him, all but frothed at the mouth ranting. He barely listened inching his way into the room finding one of the goke and began placing the stones in to be sorted until he found the other.

"Just rude and completely disrespectful! Who would do such a thing? Surely not your mother, she would never make and leave a mess behind like this. Hikaru check the stones!"

"What?" He shot an annoyed look over his shoulder at the fuming ghost.

"Make sure that the stones are not cracked. You just got them from your grandfather it would be a shame if they were ruined already." Sai sighed drifting pass to sit on Hikaru's bed sleeves rustling as he settled his hands in his lap.

The half-blond huffed scooping the most of the scattered stones towards him carefully. As his hand made a sweep near his bed a small white blur shot out scratching his knuckle. Hikaru yelped jerking back. Sai squealed atop the bed kicking the air startled.

"What!? What is it Hikaru!?"

"Something scratched me." He hissed rubbing his abused knuckle.

"Oh," Sai breathed sinking to the floor he took Hikaru's hand eyeing the angry red lines puffing up the skin. "What could have done this?"

Hikaru scowled. "I know what." He pulled back and stuck his hand under the bed feeling around muttering curses and until with a loud "Gotcha!" he pulled back holding a cat by its neck in hand. The cat was all black aside from its white paws with bright gold eyes. Sai blinked owlishly.

"I didn't know you were getting a cat Hikaru."

"It's not our cat." The young male grumbled eyeing the white and black cat annoyed. The cat mewed softly and squirmed in his grip. "He belongs to one of my mom's friends. She must have gone on her yearly trip."

"Oh," Sai murmured watching Hikaru lower the cat floor. "What's his name?"

"Yukiteru." Hikaru turned to resume collecting the stones but Yukiteru bounced on the pile scattering them again and chasing the pieces as they skittered across the floor. Sai squeaked surprised while Hikaru roared, "Yukiteru no!"

The cat paused, one white paw resting on a stone, its pupils wide. Hikaru glared at him. "Stop it." Yukiteru's ears twitched as he eyed the half-blond before looking down and then very slowly began nudging the stone under his paw.

Hikaru made a sound in the back of his throat and Sai couldn't stop a giggle from bubbling up.

It took minutes to get the stones gathered, Hikaru hissing and snarling at Yukiteru when the cat managed to separate a stone from the group, and in their proper goke. By that time Hikaru was in no mood for a game and sprawled himself on his bed a manga in hand to block Sai's pout, the old spirit sitting next to the bed trying to give him puppy eyes around the book.

"Later Sai."

"But Hikaru~."

"No."

"Uu~ just because you're upset with Yukiteru doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" Sai whined flailing. Yukiteru, dozing on Hikaru's desk, perked up at the voices. He watched Sai's billowing sleeves rising to a crouched position eyes locked on the moving fabric.

His tail twitched before he leapt, sinking his claws into the end of the sleeve his weight jerking Sai's arm to a stop. Sai's voice caught in his throat and he stared down eyes wide. Yukiteru blinked back slowly unhooking himself and began washing his face.

"Hi-Hikaru Yukiteru just touched me." He choked. The young male made a sound of acknowledgement turning a page of the book not looking up. Sai watched the cat clean his tail before pulling his sleeve back and held a shaking hand out. Yukiteru looked up eyeing the appendage curiously and leaned forward to sniff Sai's fingers. He deemed them safe and butted against Sai's hand with his head sliding his body underneath.

Sai's mind whirled. He could feel Yukiteru! He felt the cat's silky fur, the warmth coming off his body, the vibrations as he purred under his hand as he arched wanting to be rubbed. Sai's mouth hung open as he stared watching Yukiteru poke his sleeve open with his nose and climb inside. It was all he could do, his mind overwhelmed.

Then everything seem to blur and he fell.

"Sai! SAI!"

He blinked sluggishly. Hikaru hovered over him looked shocked. "Di-did you just faint!?" The half-blond sputtered.

"Wha~ Hikaru?"

"You seriously just fainted! And Yukiteru was in your sleeve. He still is actually . . ." Sai blinked once more and slowly became aware that there was something wiggling in his left sleeve brushing against his arm causing a tickling sensation. He sucked in sharply.

"Hikaru he's touching me. He is interacting with me. _I can feel him_."

* * *

><p>Oh god. If any of my TouhouHarry readers are here relax I'm still working of TBBW, I actually wrote this long before that crossover came to mind. xDD;;;; I'm just posting this just cause I'm happy to have my old laptop back. 8D Hmm one more thing, for those still waiting for an update for Two's a Crowd it's being worked on I have like 25 percent of the chapter written at least. xD;;;;; Please bare with me kay~.


End file.
